The More Things Stay the Same
by Mark Lopa
Summary: Captain Kirk's intent was to visit Gillian Taylor on Planet Risa, but a strange occurance has him meeting another woman in an encounter he never thought possible.


**THE MORE THINGS STAY THE SAME…**

_Historians Note: The events of this story take place a few weeks after the Khitomer Conference of 2293._

Captain James T. Kirk stepped onto the transporter pad of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ and spun around on his heals. It was a lot more comfortable wearing loose civilian clothes than his heavy and bulky Starfleet uniform. He looked down at Captain Spock, who looked back at him expressionlessly, and then at Captain Montgomery Scott, who was getting ready with the transporter controls. Both of them were in uniform, and for some reason that made Kirk feel even more comfortable.

"Spock, stop looking at me like that," Kirk said to his first officer. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Looking at you _how_, Captain?" Spock asked.

"You know…the way a parent looks at a child who's about to do something wrong but allows it so the child will learn a lesson," Kirk said candidly.

Spock was curious about the analogy, but didn't let it show.

"Are you comparing yourself to a child, Captain?"

Kirk chuckled.

"No, Spock. I've never let go of the wonders a child has, if that's what you mean. It was just an observation. I know darn well you don't approve of this."

Scotty cleared this throat to get Kirk's attention, and Kirk looked over at him.

"I'm all ready, Captain," Scott said. "Just give the word."

"Then let's get this show on the road," Kirk said. Spock looked at him strangely.

"Show on the ro…" Spock began to question, but then dropped it. "Captain, recreational time on Planet Risa can be very rewarding and relaxing. But with the Khitomer Conference having just wrapped up and Starfleet allowing us to continue our mission, I still believe your place is on the bridge."

Kirk shook his head and looked at the ground, and then met Spock's eyes.

"Spock, for the tenth time, I'm not going down there to take a vacation. I just want to surprise Gillian with a visit. _She'_s on vacation and since we're passing right by, I want to say hello."

"I still fail to see the logic of taking the time and effort to beam down when you can easily send a ship-to-shore message."

Scotty shook his head behind the transporter control.

"Mr. Spock, with all due respect, how long have you known the captain?" The second Scott said that, he immediately knew what he had just set himself up for.

"Approximately…" Spock began but Kirk cut him off to respond to what Scott just said.

"Ah, excuse me, Scotty. What the devil are you implying?"

Scott laughed and shook his head. There was no reason to get into this now, he thought.

"Withdrawn, sir. I'm ready to beam you down."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Kirk said and then looked at Spock. "Can you mind the store while I'm gone, Spock?"

"I am quite capable of…_minding the store_…while you are on the surface, Captain." Spock emphasized the words "minding the store" and leaned slightly forward as he said them, remembering the few times in the past Kirk had used that term.

"If I didn't know you better, Spock, I would say you were a little annoyed," Kirk said with a smile.

"Perhaps, Captain, you do not know me as much as you believe?"

It was Kirk's turn to raise an eyebrow, and Spock felt a bit pleased by surprising the captain. Kirk narrowed his eyes and turned to Scott.

"Energize, Mr. Scott," Kirk said coldly.

"Aye sir," Scott replied with a laugh and began to activate the controls. The transporter effect surrounded Kirk, and a few seconds later he was gone.

Scott walked from behind the controls and he and Spock began to walk out of the transporter room together.

"_I_ certainly know you better, Mr. Spock, and you enjoyed that."

"Enjoyed what, Mr. Scott?"

"Catching Jim off guard with that comment."

Spock hesitated for just a moment and looked at Scott as they walked out the doors.

"Indeed."

The familiar tingling of the transporter faded away, and Kirk found himself in a courtyard. However, it wasn't where he expected to be. Had Scotty botched the coordinates? Or maybe this was done on purpose, and he was playing a joke with Spock? Different ideas flooded Kirk's mind until his eyes laid upon a rather appealing figure in front of him; that of a woman looking in the other direction. Kirk's instincts went into motion as he walked forward.

"Excuse me…ma'am. Can you help me?" _Scotty certainly knows me well_, Kirk thought. _I'll never change_.

The woman turned around and met Kirk's eyes.

"How may I help you?"

Kirk was floored. This was most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He never knew a woman could look so stunning.

"Ummm…ahh….who, who did you say you are?"

"I did not. I merely asked how I may help you."

It was very rare for Kirk to be at a loss for words, but that's how he found himself. The woman was so radiant, it literally numbed his vocabulary and had him fighting his way through a complete sentence.

"Ah, thank you…yes," Kirk acknowledged. "Ma'am…you look familiar to me. Have you ever served aboard the _Enterprise_?"

"Yes, I have. In fact, I am a member of her crew right now, but presently on a short sabbatical."

Kirk nodded his head.

"Ah, ok. That's how I know you. I knew you looked familiar."

"However, I do not recognize you," the woman said. "Are you also stationed on _Enterprise_?"

Kirk almost lost his balance. He could have been knocked over with a feather.

"_Excuse_ me?" Kirk asked as he laughed.

"I apologize for not being clear. We both serve aboard _Enterprise_. You recognize me, but I do not recognize you. May I ask for your name?"

This must be a joke, Kirk thought. Spock and Scotty probably _did_ do this on purpose. Maybe Gillian was in on it as well. He figured he'd have to find a way to get them back. Unless, of course, it wasn't really a joke.

"My name? Lady…how can you not know who I am?"

"'Commander' will do just fine, thank you." she responded.

Now Kirk was annoyed. Joke or not, how dare she talk to him like that?

"_Commander_," Kirk said. "As if you have to be reminded, I'm Captain James T. Kirk."

She looked at him with a blank face.

"I apologize, Captain, but I do not recognize your name. I was unaware there was another captain on board _Enterprise_."

Who the hell is this, Kirk thought? As he was about to respond, the woman continued.

"Captain Archer did not inform me of your assignment on _Enterprise_."

"Captain Archer?" Kirk said. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am Commander T'Pol, second-in-command and science officer aboard _Enterprise_."

T'Pol? Archer? He knew those names, of course. Was this a wild coincidence? Kirk was more confused than before. But then, with details of missions of the past coming back from his memory, he got a chill.

"Commander…what is today's date?"

"The Earth date is May 20, 2155."

Kirk's eyes widened.

"2155? The 22nd Century?" Kirk asked in astonishment.

"Yes, 2155 is in the 22nd Century," T'Pol responded. She then tilted her head in concern. "Captain, are you alright?"

Kirk looked around. He didn't recognize where he was at all, and he was beginning to understand why.

"No, Commander T'Pol, I'm not. I'm not alright at all."

TBC


End file.
